1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus suitable for use in, for example, an electronic percussion instrument, and a recording medium with a program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An input apparatus is known that detects movement and thereby generates operation input. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 06-075571 discloses a stick (drumstick) provided with a piezoelectric gyro sensor that detects angular speed. When a user grips the stick and swings it downward or to the right, operation input is generated by which a snare drum sound or a cymbal sound is designated based on the downward component or the rightward component of sensor output (angular speed) from a sensor that has detected the movement, and its sound volume is designated based on the sensor output level.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 06-075571, sensor output from the sensor that has detected the movement of the stick and the sensor output level are generated merely as operation input for designating a sound to be produced and the sound volume. Therefore, operation input for another operation mode, such as a setting change mode in which the setting of a parameter for designating the configuration of sound production are changed, cannot be generated according to a movement differing from a playing movement in which the stick is swung.
An object of the present invention is to provide an input apparatus capable of generating operation input for another operation mode through a movement differing from a playing movement.